Flawed designs
by jtbeliever13
Summary: A suspicious murder sparks the interest of the FBI striking fear that this might be the work of an old mass murder the Chesapeake ripper. Not wanting to risk anything Jack Crawford calls for help from a well known brilliant mind from Britain in hopes that the case will be solved before anything terrible can happen.


**Killing boredom**

Birds chirped the sound of cars passing and the hussle and bussle of people walking down the streets filled the air, it was just another average mundane day, and Sherlock hated it with a burning passion. Laying on the couch in his usual pajamas and robe he stares at the ceiling, completely still, not a single word passes his lips as he stares off into space. John sat in the chair across from him trying to watch the TV but finding it rather hard to, considering the slight concern he had for the other. 'What could he possibly be thinking about so intently?' John thought to himself as he pulled his gaze away from Sherlock and glanced back to the television. It had been quite some time since their last case, and the boredom was starting to get to both of them.

Not able to take the silence any longer John cleared his throat hoping to catch Sherlock's attention. "Rather nice day isn't it?" He said but only for his words to be ignored just as he expected. Sighing he looks back to the televisions flipping through the channels hoping to find the new perhaps there would be something interesting on and might catch Sherlock's attention.

Around noon finally Sherlock stirred from the couch, sitting up and glancing to his phone he had set on the small coffee table. "He should be here any moment." He said aloud more in the tone of a mumble. Staying in place on the chair John watches Sherlock as he starts to paces. "You were expecting company?" He questioned a hint of curiosity in his voice, the thought of something other than lazing about in the flat made his sit up a Sherlock been given a new case? John wondered as his eyes followed Sherlocks every move.

Completely ignoring John's question Sherlock brings the pacing to a halt causing silence to envelope the flat, nothing but the sound of passing cars and the usual local clutter noises echoing through the room, until there was a knock on the door. A faint grin spread across his face but only for a moment, he swiftly turns on his heels and returns to his spot on the couch grabbing his violin and delicately plucking a string focusing on tuning it. "John please answer the door, it seems my dear brother has finally come to visit." He said again with monotone plucking the string once more. Letting out a faint sigh John gets up and walks to the door opening it for of course Mycroft.

"Hello John pleasant to see you again." he said walking into the flat a small smile on his face. "You appear busy as ever hmm?" He asked with sarcasm as he took a seat in a chair across from his brother.

"What do you need Mycroft? Or have you come for advice on that diet you yet to succeed in?" Sherlock asked eyes not leaving the violin but a small smirk spreading across his face. Feeling the atmosphere heavy with tension John stays by the entrance of the sitting room. "I am going to go make some tea, either of you want some?" He offered quietly hoping to lighten the mood. "Ahh yes two suga-"Mycroft was about to reply but was cut off by Sherlock. "No thanks neither of us need any you go ahead John." He said finally bringing his gaze to meet Mycroft. With that John set off to the kitchen leaving the two brothers alone.

A wave of silence filled the room as the two studied one another. "I assume you know or at least have a guess as to why I am here?" Mycroft said staring at Sherlock calmly. "Obviously...You're here because it appears someone is either far too narrow minded to actually do their job and can not handle a case on their own, or you just missed me oh so much you felt the need to visit... Now that we have minor details set aside, lets be productive and give me the information on this case." He said motioning his gaze to the vanilla envelope Mycroft had tucked in his suit pocket.

Not impressed or amused by his brothers observation and dry humor he rolls his eyes and grabs the envelope from his pocket holding it out. "This someone is far more important than just a simple murder or theft you have done in the past. Sherlock this letter is from the F.B.I, you honestly must take this more serious than you are." He said as Sherlock snached the paper out of his hands and began to quickly scan the letter.

"A possible serie of murders? With multiple suspects, and here I thought you actually managed to give me a case worth looking into." Sherlock said boredly handing the papers back to Mycroft who in return shoved them back to Sherlock. "I am only here to inform you that they specifically requested you for help on this. Weather you will cooperate or not, is up to you but when a Federal Investigation Bureau is requesting your assistance on a case I would believe there is more to the case than you think." Mycroft said now getting to his feet. "There are plane tickets in the envelope for you and John.I assume you will make the right choice." He said with smug smile as he took his leave, just as John re-entered the room giving Sherlock a confused look ready to question but before he could Sherlock got up holding the papers staring down at them letting out a tsk, and then walked past John. "John pack a bag we will be leaving for America tomorrow."


End file.
